No way round
by michelle.lindsted
Summary: En af Doms gamle "familie-medlemmer", Lorraine, viser sig at have født til pige for 17 år siden. Historien finde sted lige efter Rio, og er nu til at tage valget, om han kan tage sig af den 17-årige Maria Matthewson, eller om Mara vil være bedre stillet, hvis han bare lod hende være i fred.
1. Chapter 1

Dom stod og pillede ved motoren på bordet foran ham. Han rakte ud efter sin øl, og i samme øjeblik mærkede han, at der var nogen der stod bag ham. Han hørte den velkendte stemme sige; "du var ikke svær at finde, Dom". Dom smilede og sænkede sin øl. "Jeg gemte mig ikke", svarede han og vendte sig om. Han omfavnede med den ene hånd kort manden bag sig. Manden efterabede hans bevægelse. "Marcus", mumlede Dom og gav slip igen. "Hvad bringer dig herud?", spurgte han Manden foran sig og lænede sig op af bordet, der stod bag ham med den beskidte motor. "Må man nu ikke besøge en gammel ven?", smilede Marcus og lod sin finger glide ned over en af støttepillerne på terrassen. "Det er et fint sted, du holder dig her. Og med en kæmpe sandkasse i baghaven". Marcus slog armene ud mod havet bag dem. "Du har virkelig scoret kassen, hva´?" Dom, der havde kendt Marcus i mange år, kunne høre det på ham. Der var et eller andet galt. Dom sukkede for sig selv. Marcus var en god mand, og de to havde hjulpet hinanden igennem masse lort gennem tiden. Men Marcus havde en irriterende vane med at lægge sig ud med de forkerte typer. I hans og Doms ungdom, dengang havde de praktisk talt været smeltet sammen ved hoften, havde Marcus været en spillefugl og skyldt penge til gud og hver mand. Og vigtigst af alt lederen af den lokale bande. Marcus havde ikke været i stand til at samle penge sammen og betale lederen af banden tilbage, og hvis ikke Dom havde trådt ind og betalt gælden med de tilløbne renter, havde Marcus ikke stået her i dag. Efter det havde Marcus haft en irriterende vane med at få Dom til at betale mere og mere af hans spillegæld.

Tilbage i nutiden satte Dom sin øl fra sig på bordet bag sig, vendte sig om rodede videre med motoren. "Hvor meget skylder du væk den her gang Marcus?" Marcus tøvede; "for meget…. Men det er ikke derfor jeg er kommet Dom". Dom løftede knap nok hovedet for at se på sin gamle ven; "Jaså, hvorfor er du så kommet?" Marcus begyndte at forklare ham, at han såmænd bare havde savnet Dom, men Dom afbrød ham; "Drop det bullshit, Marcus. Vi ved udmærket begge to, at den eneste grund til vi har set hinanden på det sidste, er fordi du har lagt dig ud med de forkerte, og du manglede en til at rede trådene ud for dig". Marcus var helt stille. Dom kunne mærke modviljen strømme ud af Marcus. Han hadede at have de her skænderier med Marcus. Han var en god ven, men han var virkelig ved at komme ud på et sidespor. "Fair enough, Dom. Det er rigtigt at jeg er kommet til dig de sidste par gange, men jeg sværger.. det er virkelig ikke derfor jeg er her". Marcus rakte om sin baglomme og trak en sammenfoldet dokumentmappe op. "Her", sagde han og rakte det til Dom. Dom kiggede op på det med rynket pande. Fraværende, og uden at tage hans øjne fra mappen, lagde han svensknøglen, tog kluden op og begyndte at fjerne den værste olie fra sine fingre. "Hvad er det?", spurgte han idet han rakte ud efter mappen. "Se for dig selv", svarede Marcus. Dom åbnede mappen og den første der mødte ham var et billede af en pige. Der var et sort-hvid billede så det var ikke til at sige, hvilken farve øjne eller hår hun havde, men hun var omkring de 18 år. Rynken i Doms pande blev endnu dybere, idet han løftede billedet og kiggede ned på papiret bag det. En fødselsattest med navn, dato og årstal for fødsel. Maria Matthewson. Dom kiggede op på Marcus, der stod og fumlede nervøst ved udskæringerne på en af terrassens stolper. "Hvem er hun?" Marcus´ ansigt fortrak sig i en grimasse og udbrød; "hør, det er ik´ min business, men jeg synes bare du burde vide det. Jeg faldt over hende, da jeg tjekkede noget ud i hendes nabolag". Han kiggede afventende på Dom. Prøvede at tyde hans reaktion. Dom kiggede bare på ham; "jeg ved stadig ikke hvem hun er, Marcus. Hvad er der med hende?" Marcus tøvede, men sagde så; "der er noget der tyder på, at det er Lorraines datter". Doms øjne, der var vendt tilbage til billedet af pigen, fløj op. Han havde ikke hørt det navn meget længe. Han kiggede ned på pigen igen. Hun lignede ikke Lorraine. Og så alligevel, hendes næse måske… Hvad var hendes fødselsdato igen? 3. maj 1996. "Fødselsdatoen holder ikke helt. Eftersigende dukkede Lorraine pludselig op med tøsen, helt pink og nyfødt. Hun overnattede på et herberg med den lille, og næste dag var hun væk. Rengøringskonen fandt tøsen viklet ind i nogle tæpper på værelset. Man prøvede, men kunne ikke opspore Lorraine". Doms ansigt var som mejslet i sten. Udadtil var han omhyggelig med at virke rolig, men indeni væltede hans tanker rundt; "Hvad skete der med pigen?". Marcus svarede; "Tøsen endte på et børnehjem, der modtog spædbørn, og senere i en plejefamilie. Det er der hun befinder sig lige nu". Dom løftede uden at tænke over det sin hånd og begyndte tænksomt at massere sin pande. Han kiggede ned på pigens øjne. De smilede tilbage til ham. Havde Lorraine virkelig efterladt pigen på et herberg? Det lignede ikke Lorraine… men på den anden side… han havde jo heller ikke kendt tøsen særligt godt.

Dom kiggede op på Marcus med alvorlige øjne; "hvor er pigen nu?" Marcus gjorde en lille bevægelse mod papirerne i Doms hånd; "sidste side", svarede han med et lille suk. Sidste side var en formel erklæring for, at Mr. og Mrs. Holding, som var Maria Matthewson midlertidige plejeforældre, havde den midlertidige myndighed over denne. USA, Californien, Sacramento, 3743 Globe Avenue stod som pigens nuværende adresse. Hun var ankommet lidt over et halvt år siden. Sacramento. Var lorraine taget helt til Sacramento fra LA, født et barn og så bare rejst fra det? Hvorfor Sacramento? Så vidt han huskede, havde Lorraine da ingen særlige forbindelser til det sted. Endnu engang forbandede han sig selv over ikke at vide mere om hende.

Dom kiggede op på Marcus med et alvorligt blik. "Hvem ellers ved det her?", spurgte han og forsøgte at kontrollere sin stemme. "Ingen", svarede Marcus, trak på skuldrene og puttede hænderne i sine bukselommer. Dom kendte Marcus for godt til, at Marcus kunne lyve for Dom og slippe af sted med det. Marcus fortalte sandheden. Heldigvis. Han kiggede atter ned på det sort-hvide billede af tøsen. "Jeg synes bare du skulle vide det", lød det fra Marcus. "Skulle jeg have holdt det for mig selv". Dom kiggede tilbage på sin gamle ven. Marcus stod og kiggede på ham med rynket panden. "Nej", svarede Dom. Det var rigtig af Marcus at komme til ham med det. Selvom det var forbandet ubelejligt. "Kom", sagde om og gjorde et kast ind mod huset. "Lad os få os en øl". De brugte de næste par timer på at snakke om de gamle dage og samle op på hvad der hver i sær havde hændt dem, siden de så hinanden sidst.

Senere på aftenen fulgte Dom Marcus ud til sin bil. "Det er godt nok en lækker lille politi-tøs, du har fundet dig der Dom", sagde Marcus med en snert af bitterhed. Dom smilede bare. Han kendte udmærket godt til Marcus´.. forbehold mod politiet. Han havde godt lagt mærke til Marcus´ forbehold over for Elena, og den måde han havde stivnet på hver gang, hun sagde noget.

Da Marcus befandt sig bag rattet i sin bil, tøvede han. "Som sagt, så er det none of my buisness, men.. Hvad har du tænkt dig at gøre med pigen, Dom?" Dom stod lænet op af Marcus´ bil. Han kiggede ud mod den nedadgående sol. "Det ved jeg ikke endnu". Marcus kiggede ud af forruden; "Alright… See ya, Dom". Dom nikkede farvel til Marcus; "We will". Han gik op mod hoveddøren og hørte Marcus køre væk bag sig. Han gik op på terrassen og kiggede ud over havet. Hvad i al verden skulle han stille op med den pige? Hun var Lorraines datter, hvilket betød, at hun var familie. Hans familie. Skulle han tage hende med herhen? Huset var stort nok, og penge var ikke noget problem længere. Ikke efter Rio. Men pigebarnet var 17 år. Hun havde mere brug for forældre end penge. Nej, hun havde brug for en familie. Men kunne han tilbyde hende det? Teknisk set var han på flugt. Han var en ønsket mand. Alle USA´s stater ledte efter ham, og Reyes´ "venner" ville med glæde have en lille snak md ham. Det var nok at Mia og hans lille nevø var blevet blandet ind i alt det her, skulle Lorraines datter nu også? Hans… Der var ikke meget andet at gøre end at tage hen til adressen, og se hvordan hun havde det. Det kunne jo være at Mr. Mrs. Holding var nok familie for tøsen. Hold


	2. Chapter 2

"Maria!" Maria lukkede sine øjne fast i. Gå væk, gå væk, gå væk, gå væk. Hun trak dynen op over sit hoved og prøvede barnligt at skjule sig nedenunder den. "Maria!" Lød stemme nu endnu højre end før. Maria sukkede. Hvor ville hun dog gerne blive liggende lidt endnu… "MARIA!" lød det igen, imens døren til hendes værelse åbnedes. "Maria, du skal op! Kom nu! Du kommer for sent!" Maria stønnede. "Bare lidt længere", mumlede hun nede under dynen. "Nej, klokken er allerede 7.30. Hvis du ikke snart skynder dig kommer du for sent på arbejde. Det er du gammel nok til at vide. Jeg burde ikke blive ved med at komme herind og vække dig! Du er stor nok til selv at tage et ansvar nu, og…". Grammofonen blev ved med at spille. Holder den kvinde dog aldrig mund? For at glæde hende (og for at få hende til at lukke munden) kravlede Maria søvndrukkent ud af sengen, stavlede ud på det lille fælles badeværelse og smed noget vand i hovedet. Hun kiggede op i spejlet foran sig og nærstuderede sine træk gennem vandet, der silede ned af hende. Hendes høje kindben, og udstående brune øjne gav hende et nærmest muse-agtigt ansigt. Hun sukkede endnu engang, og gav sig til at tørre sit ansigt, for at tage makeup på.

Klokken 7.50 havde hun gjort sig i stand, sat sit hår tilbage i en høj hestehale og taget arbejdsuniformen på. "Glem nu ikke din..", sagde Helena Holding og rakte Maria en pose, idet hun var på vej ud af døren. "Nej, nej, jeg havde ikke glemt den", afbrød Maria og kyssede hurtigt kvinden, der stadig stod i morgenkåbe, på kinden. "Hvil dig nu lidt", befalede Maria kvinden og så, hvordan kvindens ansigt fortrak sig i en grimasse; "Der er stadig så meget der skal gøres; badeværelset skal gøres rent, Louis kattebakke skal tømmes og…". Endnu engang afbrød Maria hende; "De ting er allerede gjort". Kvinden kiggede på Maria med rynket pande; "Men der er også..". "Jeg har også taget mig af støvsugningen, taget opvasken og vasket den der brune plet væk der irriterede. Det er ordnet. Jeg tog det i går da i sov", sagde Maria og vendte sig om døren; "der ligger mad i køleskabet, du bare skal varme op, men ikke tage af lasagnen. Den er til i aften". Maria så ned på sit ur; 7.54. Okay, nu havde hun faktisk lidt småtravlt. Heldigvis var det lørdag, og Jack plejede at sove længe om lørdagen. Forhåbentlig var han der ikke til at skælde hende ud. Hun skyndte sig ud til sin cykel, og cyklede ind mod byen. Med lidt held var trafikken ikke for slem, og hun ville nå hen på cafeen inden klokken 8.30.

Dom drejede ind af Brian og Mias indkørsel. Han havde allerede ordnet sagen med Elena. Nu skulle han bare snakke med Brian. Han smilede, da han fik øje på dem. De sad på terrassen med deres lille nyfødte søn, hans nevø, og fik middagsmad. Han kiggede på sin søster. Hendes øjne glimtede og skinnede, og hendes kinder var lyserøde af glæde. Han havde aldrig set sin søster så glad før. Tænk at hun kunne falde for en tidligere FBI-agent. Men se lige hvem han selv lå og rodede rundt med i nattetimerne.

Han slukkede for motoren og gik hen mod dem. "Dom", udbrød Brian og sprang op for at komme ham i møde. De gav hinanden et halv-knus, og Brian førte ham hen til bordet. "Hej, Dom", smilede hans søster, Mia, op til ham. Hun var ved at tørre noget baby-gylp af lille Jacks hage.

De sad en tid og snakkede om alt muligt. Dom nævnte ikke Lorraines datter. Han ville gerne fange Brian alene. På et tidspunkt fik han sin chance, da Jack begyndte at græde. "Han skal sikkert skiftes", mumlede Mia og tog ham ind i huset.

Så snart Mia var væk, kiggede Dom hen på Brian. Brian måtte have kunnet se noget i Doms blik, for han sænkede den øl, han lige skulle til at tage en slurk af. "Jeg er nødt til at snakke med dig", sagde Dom. Efter et par minutter havde Dom sat Brian ind i sagen. Brian gned tænksomt sin hage. "Og du har tænkt dig at se hvordan hun har det, før du beslutter dig?" Dom nikkede. En irriteret grimasse gled hen over Brians ansigt, men den forsvandt hurtigt igen. "Okay… og hvad vil du have mig til at gøre, Dom?". Dom svarede; "Jeg vil have dig til at lave en faderskabstest på pigen. Find ud af hvem faren er". Brian kiggede længe på Dom, sukkede og nikkede så; "okay, jeg kender godt en der kan få det ordnet, men Dom… Hvad hvis pigen har det elendigt, der hvor hun er? Har du så tænkt dig at tage hende til dig?" Dom kiggede kortvarigt ned på Brians hænder. De holdt stramt fast om øllen i hans hånd. Hans knoer og fingre blev helt hvide af at holde så stramt om flasken. Dom kiggede tilbage op på Brian. "Uanset hvem faren er, er hun Lorraines datter. Hun er familie. Selvfølgelig vil jeg hjælpe hende, hvis hun selv vil have det". Brian løsnede sit greb om ølflasken. Han slappede tydeligvis mere af end før. "Godt", svarede Brian og tog en slurk af øllen.

"Så", lød det fra Mia, da hun kom gående ud på terrassen igen. "Næste gang er det din tur Brian", sagde hun og satte sig ned i en havestol med Jack på skødet. Brian skar en grimasse, men smilede dog til Mia og nikkede.

Marias cykel stoppede hvinende op ud hvor cafeen. Marys Diner stod der på et stort neonskilt på toppen af den lille bygning. Ingen anede, hvem Mary var. Sikkert en eller anden tidligere ejer. Jack havde aldrig gidet skifte det ud. Det havde været for dyrt, og desuden, påstod han, at de ville trække flere kunder til ved at have sådan et navn. Maria rullede fraværende øjne af det, låste sin cykel og skyndte sig ind af cafedøren. Hun hørte den velkendte bimlen fra klokken over døren, og skyndte sig om på den anden side af disken. "Du kommer for sent", mumlede Julie ud af mundvigen, imens hun langede en sandwich hen over disken. "Jeg ved det", mumlede Maria tilbage og tog et forklæde og sin hue på. "Er Jack kommet?" hviskede hun spørgende til Julie. "Ja, det er han", lød en stemme bag hende. Maria vendte sig lynhurtigt om, og så en stor mand på omkring de 40 år, der stor lænet op af dørkarmen ud til kontoret. Hans ølvom hang tungt uden på mandens bukser og der var pletter både på hans bluse og i hans lidt for lange skæg. Hans ansigt glimtede af sved, som det altid gjorde, og oven på hans blanke isse. Jack. "Undskyld jeg kommer for sent, Jack", mumlede Maria og kiggede ned på sine hænder. "Det vil ikke ske igen". Jack tumlede hen mod hende. Af den måde han gik på, tydede det på, at han var oppe på sin nr. 4 øl i dag. Jack lænede sit ansigt helt ned til Marias. Maria skulle anstrenge sig for ikke at rykke tilbage. Han stod alt, alt for tæt på. "Nej", hviskede han lige ind i hans ansigt. Hun kunne lugte den grimme lugt af øl, der væltede ind over hende og truede med at drukne hende. "Det vil det ikke". Jack stod i et langt stykke tid helt tæt på hende. Maria holdt vejret for at undgå den klamme lugt af øl, sved og andre ildelugtende ting, der vældede ud fra Jack. Endelig trådte Jack et skridt tilbage, kiggede atter på hende længe og vendte sig så langsomt om og stavrede ind på hans kontor for at drikke videre. Maria pustede langsomt ud og tog nogle dybe indåndinger for at få hold på sig selv igen, før hun vendte sig om for at hjælpe Julie med kunderne. De sendte hurtigt hinanden et blik, og der var medfølelse at spore i det blik, Julie sendte Maria. Også hun havde mødt Jacks vrede før. Det var aldrig en behagelig oplevelse. Maria vendte sig om mod kunderne og koncentrerede sig om dem i stedet.

Senere på aftenen sørgede Brian for at han kom til at følge Dom ud til bilen. Uden for hørevidde af Mia spurgte han Dom om, hvornår han havde tænkt sig at tage af sted. "I morgen", svarede Dom. Brian nikkede. Dom åbnede bildøren og satte sig ind. Brian tog fat i døren på bilen for at undgå, at Dom lukkede den. "Hey, Dom", sagde han, "Hvorfor vil du ikke have at Mia ved noget?". Dom tøvede med at svare; "Hun har travlt lige nu med den lille Jack. Og jeg vil gerne vide mere om det her, før jeg fortæller hende det. Hun og Lorraine var tætte". Brian kiggede i et stykke tid længe på ham og svarede så modstræbende; "..okay. Jeg skal nok holde min mund lukket". Dom nikkede, på en måde der både kunne betyde tak og vi ses, og kørte ud af indkørslen.

Klokken var allerede 18.10, da Maria drejede ind af den korte indkørsel til det hus, hun boede i. Allerede uden for døren kunne hun høre dem. De lød som bavianer, sådan som de råbte og skreg. Hun rullede med øjnene. At man kunne blive så ophidset over en skide bold, var hende en gåde. Da hun åbnede hoveddøren, blev lydene endnu højre, og hun kunne se de 4 fuldvoksne mænd sidde inde i stuen med det lille tv foran sig. "Kom nu, kom nu, kom!", skreg den ene mand. Maria så hvordan spyttet hang om hele flaben på ham. Han var helt rødmoset i hovedet af at skrige sådan. Maria forsøgte at være så stille som muligt, idet hun tog sin jakke og sko af, men på en eller anden måde måtte Mike have hørt hende, for han vendte sig om og sagde; "Nåh, der er du endelig, tøs! Det var godt nok også på tide! Se at komme i gang med maden, vi er skrupsultne!" Maria bed hårdt ned i sin tunge for ikke at komme til at sige noget, hun med sikkerhed ville komme til at fortryde. Heldigvis havde Mike igen vendt sin opmærksomhed mod tv-skærmen og råbte og skreg sammen med sine 'venner'. Hun vendte sig om køkkenet og gik hen mod køleskabet, for at finde lasagnen frem, hun havde lavet dagen før. Derinde fandt hun Helena, der sad og holdt om sit hoved. Maria sukkede, og uden et ord fandt hun et glas vand og nogle hovedpinepiller frem. "Tak, skat", mumlede Helena og tog imod tingene. Maria vendte sig om mod ovnen og gik i gang.

Der gik ikke lang tid før lasagnen var gennemvarm. Hun hældte nogle store portioner op på fire tallerkener og gik ind mod stuen. Der sad mændene stadig og råbte og skreg op. Hurtigt, men samtidig forsigtig med ikke at spilde noget, gik hun ind med tallerkener. Hun passede meget på med ikke at komme til at stå foran tv´et på noget som helst tidspunkt. "Hmm… det er en god pige du har dig der, Mike", mumlede den ene, Bass, til Mike. Maria prøvede at ignorere det sleske blik, Bass sendte hende, ligesom hun behændigt undgik hans hånd, da hun rakte ud efter de tomme ølflasker.

Mike mumlede et eller samtykkende med blikket fokuseret på skærmen foran ham.

Da Maria endelig var nået ud i køkkenet skar hun et stykke lasagne ud til Helena, der stadig sad ved køkkenbordet og gnubbede sine tindinger. "Årh, tak skat", mumlede hun igen, da Maria satte lasagnen foran hende. "Det er de her migræne- og svimmelhedsanfald. De tager livet af mig. De begyndte allerede for 3 år siden og er siden så blevet værre og værre gennem tiden. Hovedpinepillerne hjælper heller ikke rigtig mere og jeg…". Endnu engang kørte grammofonpladen videre. Maria stod ved vasken og lod som om hun lyttede, alt imens hun tog den sidste klump lasagne og satte sig hen til bordet. Middagen med Helena var som alle andre. Helena snakkede Maria et øre af, og det eneste Maria skulle var at nikke og mumle noget samtykkende engang imellem.

En halv time senere stod Maria ved vasken og vaskede tallerkener af. Helena var gået ind for at ligge sig. Hun hørte fraværende, at de holdt pause inde i stuen. Hun stod i sin helt egne tanker og kiggede ud på den mørke gade foran hende. Om 3 måneder fyldte hun 18 år. Om 3 måneder ville Mike og Helena ikke mere få nogen checks ind af døren. Hvor skulle hun dog bo om 3 måneder? Hun kunne ikke blive boende her. Mike ville bede hende om at ligge penge. Penge som hun ikke havde. Hun gav i forvejen pengene fra sit arbejde til Mike, men han ville forvente mere, når hun fyldte 18 år. Hvor i al verden skulle hun gøre af sig selv? Hun kunne altid få sig en trailer… Mike vidste det ikke, men Maria havde lagt en lille smule til side hver måned af de penge, hun rigtig skulle have givet ham. Der var nok til en lille trailer. En lille brugt en. Det ville ikke være meget, men det ville være hendes. Måske kunne hun endda komme tilbage til skolen og færdiggøre den. Hun havde altid elsket skolen…

Sådan stod hun i sine egne tanker og bemærkede slet ikke, at der kom nogen ind i køkkenet til hende, før han stod lige ved siden af hende. Hun spjættede uvilligt sammen, da hun opdagede ham. Hun fokuserede på tallerkenerne i hendes hænder i stedet for manden lige ved siden af hende. Han sagde ikke noget. Han sagde ikke noget. Han stod bare og gloede på hende. Årh, så gå dog! Hun trak vejret dybt, stoppede sine hænders gang nede i opvaskevandet, og kiggede op på ham. "Kan jeg hjælpe dig med noget?", hun holdt sin stemme og sit blik roligt og fattet. Ikke tale om at hun ville lade ham se, hvor utilpas hun var. Han lagde sit hoved på skrå. Han stod lænet op af det ene køkkenbord med en øl i den ene hånd. Nu løftede han den anden og strøg hendes hår tilbage om hendes ører. Hun stivnede og spændte i hele kroppen. Han kunne lige vove… "Du er meget arbejdsom. En pige som dig burde ikke arbejde så hårdt. Du burde ham en mand. En mand der passede på dig…" Hun kunne smage galden i sin mund og forsøgte ikke at lave opkastningsfornemmelser. "Tak, men jeg tror jeg klarer mig", sagde hun med klar stemme og rev sit hoved til sig. Hun så det misfornøjede blik i hans øjne over hendes afvisning. Helt ærligt, hvad havde han forventet? Hun strammede sit greb om tallerkenen, hun stadig holdt skjult nede i det beskidte opvaskevand. Hvis han så meget som rørte hende… "Du ved", sagde han nu meget stille "man skal tage chancen, når den er der. Før den forsvinder". Hun løftede sit hoved og kiggede ham lige ind i øjnene, meget omhyggelig med at skjule sin angst; "jeg sagde nej", hvæsede hun. Han kneb sine øjne tæt sammen. Hans ansigt var få centimeter fra hendes. Du kan lige prøve…, tænkte hun, lige før han bakkede tilbage og vendte sig om mod tv-stuen igen. Da han var gået helt ud af køkkenet, åndede hun lettet ud. Hun havde ikke engang været klar over, at hun holdt vejret. Med rystende skuldre og hænder vendte hun sig om mod tallerkenerne og skyndte sig at gøre sig færdig. Klokken var næsten 20.30 før hun kom ind på sit lille værelse. Hun låste døren bag sig og lagde sig ned på gulvet under sengen. Hun rykkede lidt på et af de gamle brædder på undersiden af hendes seng og så den. Hun trak den lille gennemsigtige plasticpose ud midt på gulvet og gav sig til at tælle. "Om 3 måneder", hviskede hun for sig selv. "3 måneder". Om 3 måneder ville hun have fået skrabet nok penge sammen til en trailer og hun ville være væk herfra. 3 måneder.


End file.
